zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MassiveRoar/Zombiepedia the Rise and Fall
THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!! Allow me to justify that by saying this site is not only poorly maintained but weak in it's premise. As far as I can tell it's a site maintained by no one and it's main contributor is younger than my shoes, has no actual understanding of modern day weapons or tactics and is devoid of any humility. I have tried to make reasonable contributions to this site. I've even posted on the main forum but I've yet to get an answer. From what I understand this site is about the pre-exsisting zombie genres, to wit I have fairly good knowledge but obviously no one is watching or even making the point that it's all hypothetical. As far as I can tell I'm the only person who thinks Max Brooks isn't Nostradamus. I love discussing the zombie genre, in all it's shapes and forms, but this is weak there are no actual forums where one can go and discuss weapons or armor, books vs. movies, real vs.fiction. Just a long running pseudo-blog that consists of 2-4 people argueing about how they're going to survive the Apoc. better than the other. This is stupid, I have skills in writing and I'd be happy to contribute to anything. But so far this one long, sorry ass, weak, pathetic arguement. There is little to no info here, and the info that is here barely qualifies as useful. I can write a page plus on why a 9mm Mac-10 is a bad idea but as far as I can tell I'll be the only one to read it. Not to mention anything I would write will be easily found on Wikipeida, more than whats presentented here. The truth is the info presented here is either a reprint or a guess. I've read two blogs that I would qualify as "experienced." Also they ask for blogs and I 've posted a highy important question and I have three responses, which leads me to believe two things; either I am writing to an audience who is devoid of logic or is so mind numbingly secure in it's own superiority I may as well be telling whales to have no fear of man. Most of the people here take the word of Max Brooks as the word of god. As if he were somehow transported to a world where the dead were actually walking and the rest of somehow missed the boat. Simply put there are no real "undead," I use the word "undead" because every time I use "zombie" I can feel people saying "well technically." Which is dumb, the next time someone bites the head off their neighbor than you can use technicalities until then blow it out your ear. I've read almost every article on here and most of them aren't a blog, they aren't even a paragraph. I joined this site hoping for, at least, discussions, ideas, and thoughts. What I got were opinions, weak ones, from a bunch of Hollywood-Video Game types, who think they can survive because they watched George Romero movies, read Max Brooks and played Left For Dead a few times. I'm tired of being the only person who uses their "BRAAIIIANS!" I hate that sorry ass movie, but not enough to avoid pointing out that you have to be expert level dumb to think any of that is worth half a crap. TO THE CREATOR OF ZOMBIEPEDIA: Get your shit together and make your position clear, so far your site is weak. At best. Sorry to crap in everyones Cherrios but this has gone beyond ridiculous. I've zero interest in a site where there is no point, centeral idea, or consensus. I'll be happy to discuss anything with anyone so long as your points are based on either fact or logic. I'd also like to discuss current authors, their appeal, and the their shortcoming. I know these are radical ideas but just give it a try. -MR Category:Blog posts